This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Dove’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the commercial variety Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Libelle’ and the commercial variety Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Buffie’. The progeny from that cross were evaluated and two of the progeny were selected for further development. One of the progeny, identified by the inventor as Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BuffiexLibelle96BL-2’ was crossed back to Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Libelle’. The progeny of this cross were evaluated and the cultivar which is the subject of this application was selected: Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘Dove’.
The variety ‘Dove’ has white sepals like the parent ‘Libelle’, and is typically grown under soil conditions with pH conditions that would produce pink pigmentation, if the sepals were pigmented.
The new variety was first noticed, because of its strong stems and upright growth habit. Unlike its parent ‘Libelle’ which it most closely resembles, the new variety's stems are strong, like its relative ‘Buffie’.
The new cultivar ‘Dove’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor through three genera with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
‘Dove’ is distinguished from other lace cap varieties of Hydrangea of which the inventor is aware by its strong stems, upright but compact growth habit and sepal color. ‘Dove’ is distinguished from ‘Buffie’ by the form of its inflorescence. ‘Dove’ is a lace cap type hydrangea with the non-sepalous florets dominating the inflorescence, while ‘Buffie’ has a ball-type inflorescence with the sepalous florets dominating and hiding the non-sepalous florets. ‘Dove’ has stronger stems than the variety ‘Libelle’ from which it is derived as it does not have to be staked for commercial sale.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in a nursery at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Dove’ remains firmly fixed through three generations.